pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elecmon
ElecmonEdit |} Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "electricity". It retainedTsunomon's mammal-like elements and digivolved. It's very curious and lively, and inherited its prank-loving personality from Tsunomon. Also, Elecmon possesses nine tails, and during battle, it fans out its tail like the plumage of a peacock to intimidate its opponent.[5] Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Elecmon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit Elecmon are recruitable enemies in File Island—Left. He is a Data-type Digimon who fights on Land. Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Elecmon (Adventure) The Digimon Emperor pursued an Elecmon on the back of a Tuskmon and captured it. He had it fight another Elecmon under the control of the Dark Ring. Cody Hida, Digmon and Tentomon freed a bunch of Elecmon as well as some Deramon, Floramon, andMushroomon. A bunch were seen fleeing a town thatKimeramon destroyed. An Elecmon was seen as a partner to an unnamed French DigiDestined and it's possible that same Elecmon was seen during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Elecmon runs the D-Terminal Colosseum, which allows transfer of Digimon between the game and a D-Terminal device. Elecmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Plume Cave, Machine Continent overworld, and Machine Base. Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon to Tyrannomon with a Digi-Egg and DarkTyrannomon without in lines 38 and 41, from Tsunomon to Starmon with and Shellmon without in line 45 and 64, and from Nyaromon to Veedramon with andTuskmon without in line 7. Digimon TamersEdit An Elecmon was seen as a frozen victim of IceDevimon. Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Elecmon are enemies in the Crevasse of Two Nails. The Elecmon card, titled "PF Controller", is a Rank 2 card which prevents the control button rewrites on electric panels. Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: Village of Flames Residents (Frontier) Some Elecmon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain A Molehill Out Of A Mountain, the Fortuneteller Village A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon, and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the DigiDestined's visits. Bizarre BazaarAll Aboard The Tag Team Express Digimon Data SquadEdit An Elecmon ran wild in the human world after a gang leader named Boomer (who Marcus recently defeated) became impatient with the stoplight changing, and eventually digivolved into BlackGarurumon. Some injured Elecmon were seen in the care of Cherrymon and the Nyokimon that he protects. An Elecmon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Thomas H. Norstein's sister was in. Digimon FusionEdit An Elecmon fell in Airu Suzaki's trap. Warning, Cuteness! The Cute Hunter Airu's Traps! Delicious? Disgusting? The Digimon Ramen Contest! Digimon WorldEdit Elecmon is found in Gear Savanna by the entrance to Factorial Town. He shocks the player three times before joining the city, and cuts off a large amount of HP from the player's partner Digimon in the process. You can also obtain Punimon from a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Punimon will digivolve into Tsunomon, then again into either Elecmon or Penguinmon depending on how it is raised. He can digivolve into Leomon, Angemon, Kokatorimon, andBakemon. Digimon World 2Edit Elecmon digivolves to Tyrannomon, Flarerizamon or Monochromon depending on its DP. Digimon World 3Edit Elecmon is only available as a White Rookie Card with 2/1. He is also the Digimon that trains your Thunder Tolerance. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Elecmon digivolves from Tsunomon over time and can digivolve to Centarumon with 4 Battles, Kyubimon with 20 Beast AP, Thundermon with 20 Machine AP or RedVegiemon over time. Digital Monster D-ProjectEdit Elecmon digivolves from Nyaromon into RedVeedramon. The Mummymon in Area 4 will turn into Elecmon once beaten; in the post-game, this Elecmon will digivolve first into Zhuqiaomon with Azulongmon at his side, and then into Ebonwumon with Baihumon at his side. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit The Elecmon card is #100 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 650 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090620223720/digimon/images/c/c1/B_c.gif attack, "Super Thunder Strike", inflicts 310 damage, its http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100601190334/digimon/images/1/1b/B_t.gif attack, "Nine Tails", inflicts 240 damage, and its http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090701010627/digimon/images/6/6d/B_x.gif attack, "Lightning Knife", inflicts 130 damage, and deal triple damage to foes of the Ice Specialty. Its support effect is "If opponent's Specialty is Ice, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon BattleEdit Elecmon can be found as a Level 13 enemy on the Forest of Peace map. Elecmon is one of Zurumon's Rookieforms, with Leomon, Panjamon, and SaberLeomon as its digivolutions. It is also the rookie form of the Yokomonmutant which may digivolve to Grizzlymon at LV 21, then Monzaemon at LV 31, and finally Machinedramon at LV 41. Digimon MastersEdit Elecmon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Leomon at LVL 11, Panjyamon at LVL 25 andSaberLeomon at LVL 41. BanchoLeomon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Elecmon can be found in Small Forest Trail. Attacks *'Super Thunder Strike' (Sparkling Thunder): Shoots electric bolts from its tails. *'Body Attack'[6] (Nine Tails): Smacks foe with its electrically-charged tails. *'Lightning Knife' (Thunder Knife): Stealthily releases three knives of electricity. Vi-ElecmonEdit |} Vi-Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from a purple Elecmon and whose English name is derived from a virusElecmon. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit The Vi-Elecmon card is #133 and is a Rookie level Rare-type card with 620 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090620223720/digimon/images/c/c1/B_c.gif attack, "Jamming Thunder", inflicts 260 damage, its http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100601190334/digimon/images/1/1b/B_t.gif attack, "Dark Tail", inflicts 220 damage, and its http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090701010627/digimon/images/6/6d/B_x.gif attack, "Assassin Bolt", inflicts 190 damage, and deals triple damage to foes of the Rare Specialty. It has no support effect. Attacks *'Jamming Thunder': Shoots electric bolts from its tails. *'Dark Tail' (Tail's Tusk): Smacks foe with its electrically-charged tails. *'Assassin Bolt' (Assassin's Bolt): Stealthily releases three darts of electricity. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/elecmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Elecmon]: "A Mammal Digimon that retained Tunomon's mammal-like elements and evolved." #↑ 3.0 3.1 Digimon Battle #↑ Digimon Data Squad, "The Ultimate Team No More?" 06 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/elecmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Elecmon] #↑ This attack retains its original name of "Nine Tails" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. Category:Digimon Category:Characters